A War of Hearts and Heads
by rose.raedon
Summary: Sometimes failure is inevitable, and you must accept defeat before you can claim victory. Alex has no way to save anyone she loves... except for one. DISCLAIMER : I AM NOT LYNETTE NONI
1. An Extreme Offer

**DISCLAIMER : I AM NOT LYNETTE NONI**

"Now I truly _do_ find this amusing." Aven said, a cold smile painted on unnatural cruel, but beautiful, face. Alex was now defending herself with _Vae'varka_ , as Aven was protecting himself with A'enara. Nothing was as it was supposed to be. Aven opened his mouth to continue and Alex forced herself to listen to him. "I can't hurt you...you can't hurt me. So it appears I have a solution―"

Alex held up her hand, unwilling to hear any more of his 'solution', but he continued anyway. "―You can save everyone you love… but you must stay at my side and rule Medora with me."

At his last words, Alex remembered his very first offer when she first arrived in Medora, thinking that he was joking. She realised that doing so, _would_ save her loved ones and over time she could turn on him. She could turn on him, and Medora would have a victory. Niyx words echoed in her head.

 _Go kick some immortal ass._

She was having a debate in her mind. Aven could claim her? She could override it. Aven could turn on her? Well…

Alex felt the resolve in her.

She would have to do it first.

Aven watched her, his lips curling up at the corners into a cruel smile. She took a single breath before answering.

"I accept."

* * *

 **Hey guys… sorry for the really short chapter :)) Also feel free to check out my Instagram account _medora. You can call me rosey.**


	2. It's Not Real

**Hey guys, please please please review, I want to improve and your help would be really appreciated :))**

 **Again, I am not Lynette Noni**

Alex looked in front of her. All the muscles in her body had locked. _No. No no no._ She thought, _This isn't real. It's not real… It_ is _real._

In front of her, knelt Kaiden James.

"Now, dearest _Aeylia_ ," Alex winced inwardly at the name. It was what Niyx had called her. Aven had insisted on doing the same since she accepted his offer. "Would you care to explain his _snooping_ in the palace?" At the word _palace_ , Alex knew Aven was referring to the palace in Tryllin. Possibly to help D.C. and her parents.

A lot had happened since she _accepted_. Aven had stayed true to his word… to a certain measure. He was holding the _real_ royal family of Medora prisoners in Tryllin's dungeons, and Kaiden had most likely tried to help. Which resulted in his being in Meya. She hadn't told him about her plan, because she had no way to, but Aven had been generous and now Xira was with her. Moreso because Aven thought he looked mighty with _Alex's_ draekon at _his_ palace.

She felt Kaiden's pleading gaze on her, but she wouldn't allow herself to break down. Not here.

"I don't know." she forced the words out, but was more pained to see Kaiden's pure expression of hurt.,

"Clearly he was trespassing. The penalty for which is _execution_." Alex's blood froze at the last word.

No.

No.

No.

"No." The word came from her mouth before she could stop it.

"What do you suggest we do then, _Alexandra_." He hissed, clearly disapproving of her objection.

"I'll come up with something." she said quickly, trying to reassure him that she was still on his side.

"Execution is far too merciful. It needs to be worse." She winced at how malicious she sounded. Aven, on the other hand, seemed pleased by her words.

 _He won't hurt me,_ she thought, _because he thinks I'm playing his game, and he's winning._

 **Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **-Rosey**


	3. Risks

**Hey guys, please review and give any feedback! I hope you've enjoyed my fanfics so far.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT LYNETTE NONI**

 _Kaiden, Kaiden, Kaiden. Kaiden._ Alex chanted his name over and over in her head. He would have died. _Would have_.

The only reason he was alive, was because of Yvern. The kind Meyarin she had saved from something as bad as death. Alex had seen it in her eyes. The first time she came to her room. The desperation and determination to escape Aven's mental prison.

.

.

.

 _Alex sat down on her old bed, in the palace. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in-_

 _A quiet knock sounded at the door, as a girl – or Meyarin – peeked through the crack. "Excuse me, miss," Alex choked at the formality and respect in her voice, "The King requests you wash, and meet him in the throne room."_

 _Alex merely said 'ok' and nodded before the girl left._

 _When she emerged from the washroom, a silk dress was on her bed._ Definitely not from Aven _¸ Alex thought. It was from Yvern. The beautiful dress was a deep, midnight blue, the sleeves hanging over the shoulder. But that wasn't what caught Alex's attention._

 _Yverns insistent. Determined eyes. Determined to escape Aven's grasp._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yvern Eliades had been the one who offered to stage Kaiden's escape. She risked her life – for Alex. Now Alex owed her a life debt.

Kaiden hadn't even been able to look Alex in the eye though. And it was killing her. Every day.

.

.

.

 _The next day, Alex saw Yvern in her closet, hanging up newly washed clothes. Aven, at the moment was not bothered to keep her on a tight leash… meaning._

" _Do you want me to help you?" Alex blurted out, and Yvern nodded frantically in response._

 _So that had been it. Alex claimed Yvern, more subtly than she had with Jordan, slipping past Aven without being noticed. When she released the maid, Yvern flung her arms around Alex's neck, sobbing quietly._

 _She was free. Finally free._

 _And Alex had done one more thing. The thing that told her she had to move faster than she planned._

 **Again, Please review!**


	4. Claiming

**Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Lynette Noni**

The incident with Kaiden had been too close. She had managed to evade his death, though with a small price to pay―Aven becoming suspicious. Alex had to act.

And she had to act _fast_.

"Ah, Aeylia. I didn't expect to see you here." Aven said, as she entered the throne room. Alex had planned everything out, from every flaw to every strength.

"I have a _suggestion_. Something to make this world even better than it is. Something that will make you even more powerful and glorified." At her words, Aven's eyes widened with glee, clearly wanting more power than he already had. It was his weakness and Alex had already known after spending months with the Meyarin.

"I'm listening," he said, breaking the silence, but Alex's breath hitched when his eyes narrowed. "What's in it for you, Aeylia?" he asked.

"Well… I get to see you be even more powerful Aven." experienced with what she had to do next, Alex braced herself for the next stage of the plan. She took a step closer to Aven, but stumbled forward and fell, arms flailing. Having being taught how to use A'enara to its full potential, Alex knew how to conceal it till it was as small as a flower.

She slowly got herself up on one knee, hoping Aven would do what she needed him to.

 _Score,_ she thought as Aven got up to help her, offering a hand. She accepted his help gladly, as she sliced his palm and shouted words into his mind, stripping his will from him.

 _TRAE MENADA SAE, AVEN!_

In an instant, she felt the shift in her senses, as she began fraying every bond between him and every other person―human or meyarin―that he ever claimed. The physical and mental exertion was draining her energy rapidly, but she refused to stop. When she finished, Alex whispered the words into Aven's mind, unable to project any more sound, even mentally.

 _Trae gravnae sae, Aven_.

Her eyes pried open, and realised she was on the ground, along with every other person in the palace. Alex hadn't realised that she drifted out of consciousness, though when a figure stepped into view, her thoughts changed.

 _Did I die from the effort?,_ she thought, sorrowfully, clearly aware that she would never see her friends again.

Roka's dark hair and golden eyes were the last thing Alex saw before her mind sank into a mental abyss.

 **I'm probably writing the next one from Roka's POV in this section :))**


End file.
